Currently there are a number of solutions for vehicle safety. One of these solutions attempts to rely on airbags, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market because airbags are only designed to protect passengers in the event of a collision. Another solution attempts to use currently available in vehicle road assistance services and devices, but this solutions is similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because they are required to be activated and operated by a user and are not capable of passively alerting authorities in the event of an internal emergency, such as child left alone in a hot car, or an external emergency, such as a vehicle crash.